1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been used for various purposes. For example, due to reduction of thickness and weight, display apparatuses are used more and more widely.
From among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminescent display apparatus with excellent characteristics including power consumption and image quality. Therefore, research has been made related to organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
An organic light emitting display apparatus may include a first electrode, a second electrode facing the first electrode, and an organic emission layer between the first electrode and the second electrode. When a voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, the organic emission layer emits visibly rays via recombination of holes and electrons.